Remember and Forget
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: This is a sequal to Darkrai's World by Mechagodzilla128: Darkrai didn't know anything of his past, he wished to know but...the dream he keeps on having he always forgets. Why? Maybe his past isn't what he expected, after all, he is an outcast. R and R


**Okay, this a sequel to Mechagodilla128's one-shot, Darkrai's world. Of course I asked for permission before writing this. Did this while listening to Avril Lavigne's song complicated so as to get into the writing mood. hope you enjoy, the song kind of inspired me to write this just so you know. I really don't like Shaymin, one of the few pokemon I don't like yet I am okay with. So, I guess there will be some bashings. *Evil laughter* sorry if this didn't turn out th way I wanted it to, I'll try to make it angsty and sad as possible. Though, I'm not one for sadness. Believe me, after watching the american movies BraveHeart and Titanic, it gets to ya. WAAAAAAAHHHH!! Poor Jack and Rose! They were meant for each other and poor William Wallace! I like Irish people now, so ha! And poor Jesus! He died in order to say I'm sorry to god! (I also watched passion of the christ) Oh kami-sama, why? WHY?**

**Coughs....**

**Well, enjoy. Dislcaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS CALLED "FANFICTION"???? YA BUNCH OF BAKAS!!!!  
**

* * *

**Shattered dreams**

_"I'll make my own world...a world where everyone is happy!"_

Darkrai opened his eyes, his breathing coming in uneven breathes as his looked around. He was back in his cave, on his island, safe. Darkrai sighed with relief before lifting himself off the cave floor. He felt dizzy and light headed but ignored those things as he thought of the dream he had. Well, at least tried to. "Why can't I remember it...?" Darkrai muttered under his breath, his blue orbs narrowed in thought. "It's like as if...I lost my memory or something..." Darkrai then floated up in the air, his shadowy form stretched out while he continued to muse.

It had been almost a year since he came back to his home. The legendaries found him and convinced him he was one of them much to some of their annoyance. Darkrai was confused, scared, and even shy around them. He sometimes found himself stuttering out words when spoken to someone intimidating to him. He once became so shy that he ran(Flew?) into a wall on accident. The other legendaries found this amusing while others pitied him. The legendaries made him angry for no apparent reason at all which confused him greatly. Like the lunar swan, Cresselia, whenever he looked at her, he felt boiling hatred in his heart yet also...a sad feeling. Darkrai concluded it was a feeling of rejection because he secretly thought she was beautiful, but when she looked at him, he saw a coldness in her eyes. He would shrink back and hide from her gaze, trying to escape those accusing eyes.

Darkrai shuddered at the memory, his whole body stiffened from the nervousness in him. Darkrai sighed when he flew out of the cave to be greeted by the sun. It was an annoying thing to him, sometimes he would throw dark voids at it knowing that it wouldn't hit the repulsive orb of light. He hated the heat that came with it as well, once, when he was forced to be with the annoying yet cute little cat, Mew, out in the garden after a meeting, he fainted by standing in the sun for too long and had to be carried back to his island by Cresselia and Mew.

That was when the dreams started.

Somehow, between him being carried back to Newmoon island from the hall of origin, he awoke on Cresselia's back, still groggy from his unconscious state. He asked where he was when he heard Cresselia's voice hiss. "We're heading back to your island, freak!" She glared daggers at him. Darkrai widen his eyes, yelped then jumped off of her. He flew backwards, knocking into Mew on accident and nearly fell out of the sky. Both him and Mew gave an "Ow..." from the compact, Darkrai hit his head against the pink cats and suddenly, like a flash, memories started to play in his head. "Wha-?" He didn't finish for a pain in his head came out of no where and attacked him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Darkrai screamed while clutching his head, shutting his eyes then soon went unconscious again, falling out of the sky and into the water.

When he came to, the first thing he saw wa Mew's worried face and Cresselia's confused one. He then found himself being interrogated of what made him faint again but all he said was "I don't remember..."

That's what frustrated Darkrai most. Whenever he tried to remember how he was created and when all he got was blank. Like as if someone wiped his memory away. (AN:CoughpalkiaCough) Darkrai growled again when he can't remember the dream he had. It didn't help his mood either when a messager came and said he was to come for another meeting. Great...

* * *

Darkrai grumbled when he entered the hall, stopping when some of the legendary pokemon looked at him. He hid his face as best as he could, trying to hide his embarrassment. He heard whispers around, muttering things when he passed by. Darkrai was confused as to why they always whisper behind his back ever since his "return" as they would call it.

He just shrugged it off, not knowing the aching in his heart his true self had before the events. He never knew of the darker side he had that always hid this Darkrai. The shy, sad, angry and lonely one always putting on a mask around others.

Darkrai flew to his place in the hall of origin as the meeting began. He stared at Arceus who was discussing the matter of the gathering. After awhile, Darkrai got bored and started daydreaming.

He soon fell asleep, not taking notice of the lunar swan looking at him.

* * *

"Urrr...uh..." Darkrai groggily came to again, just in time too because the meeting was coming to a close. Arceus didn't notice him falling asleep since all the other legendaries were a handful for her. She seemed to not even notice the strange looks Darkrai was getting from Palkia, Mew, and Cresselia. She was too busy yelling at Dialga and Giratina after the two made a rude joke.

Darkrai felt eyes on him, turned and saw the three pokemon staring at him. He shyly looked down, having again the feeling of anger, annoyance and so on with the negative emotions.

He glared at them than, not even thinking of the shock or surprise his glare had, only doing what his 'instincts' told him to do. "What?" He said in a dark voice unfamiliar to him. The three legends paled, their eyes staring in shock.

Darkrai gave a confused look then, making the two legends sigh with relief.

Mew on the other hand just put his head down, almost looking depressed.

Darkrai merely waited for the moment when Arceus would dismiss them and he was out of here. But, as fate would have it, the portal wasn't operational so Uxie was sent there to fix it.

All of this seemed strangely familiar, like a far off memory to him. Darkrai tried to recall but the same blankness greeted him. Cursing under his breath, he flew over to the corner of the hall, looking down at the floor.

They spoke about him, way more than he liked.

Darkrai then noticed something. 'All of this...seems strangely familiar...but...what?' He thought while some legends decided to looked over and sneer at him. Darkrai stiffened at the sneer, wishing it was directed at someone else other than him but then...a strange thing happened. It almost seemed like someone was talking in his head, telling him what to do. He listened to that soft voice, doing as told.

Darkrai glared at them, growling in anger. "What are you looking at?" He then smirked when the legendaries turned away, a little paler than before.

Darkrai then frowned, glaring down at the tile floor. 'That wasn't me...or at least...I think it wasn't.'

He then heard a conversation going on with Shaymin and Cresselia, curious, he listened a little, feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping.

"How can you stand that guy? Seriously, I know he lost his memory and all but he's a freak!" Darkrai felt a slight anger enter him when Shaymin called him a 'freak'.

"Well...he does act different now. More...insecure, you know..." Cresselia muttered to her friend.

Shaymin yelled then out of frustration. "Ugh! True, but he seems to be getting back to his old jerky self! He is still a loner of us legends even without his memory! Come on Cressy, that guy is just a hopeless case..."

Darkrai had enough and blocked out the sounds, not wanting to hear whatever insult Shaymin was about to say again.

He suddenly felt so alone, like no one understood him. They look at him with hate, disgust and fear. When he saw those emotion in their eyes, he felt his whole body go numb. He felt nothing but the pain in his heart. How he wished he could create a wolrd where everyone treated each other kindly no matter how different that person seemed to be...his world...

Darkrai looked up when feeling a presence in front of him. His gaze met that of a certain pink cat, Mew. Just like that, a memory started to play in Darkrai's head but stopped, permantly on pause once again. He felt anxiety to remember where he seen this scene before but none came. No thought or conclusion came to his confused mind.

"Hey Darkrai." Mew smiled, chirping when saying his name.

Darkrai felt his visible eye twitch.

"...Wanna join us? We're-"

"No Mew, I don't want to play candyland with you or Mespirit." Darkrai calmly said, interrupting the pink cat.

Silence is what followed. Darkrai was startled to see Mew in a daze, his mouth was open in speech but it didn't move nor did any sound come out.

"Mew? Hey, Mew!" Darkrai waved a hand in front of him, trying to snap him out of his daze.

Darkrai then shook Mew by the shoulders roughly, telling Mew to 'cut it out' and tell him what he said wrong. Darkrai then got the feeling of dread when Shaymin came over with Cresselia, an angered expression on her face. "Hey! Let go of Mew, Darkrai!" Shaymin yelled, not noticing the dazed look Mew had on. "Wait! It's not what it looks li-!" Darkrai didn't finish when he was suddenly attacked by Shaymin, too surprised to really defend himself. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!" Darkrai yelled when thrown to a wall, hitting his head while doing so.

"Shaymin! Stop!" Cresselia cried out to the angered flower hog. Shaymin ignored her and tackled attack Darkrai, making the air flow right out of him. Cresselia went over to Mew, stil ldazed but just getting out of it when Darkrai yelled "GO AWAY!!!!" then sent out a dark pulse at her, not wanting to knock the hog out with his dark void. Shaymin dodged but wasn't expecting Darkrai to come up in front of her then punching her in the face.

"Leave...me...alone." Darkrai said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Celebi came then followed by Mespirit and Palkia. "Darkrai! Stop this! Why are you fighting Shaymin, she did nothing to you!" Yelled Celebi in anger, not seeing Shaymin starting the fight.

Darkrai glared at him, dark ball in hand when Mew suddenly flew in front of him, a worried expression on his usually happy face. "Stop it!! Please stop!" Mew cried, a few sad tears coming down.

Darkria stopped then, seeing Mew crying brought a pain and sadness in him. He felt like he did something wrong even though he didn't then backed off, feeling both grateful and jealous of Mew. Grateful at Mew for always calming in him for some for strange reason and jealous because Mew gets to show his emotions while he just hides them. He felt disgusted with himself. How unsightly he is, how ugly.

Shaymin trotted over by Celebi. "But he was hurting you Mew! I saw it!" Shaymin protested but Mew shok his head. "I as in shock, Darkrai tried to bring me out of it until you came and attacked him." Mew said while glaring at her.

Shaymin shut her mouth, shrinking away behind Palkia.

Darkrai felt so overwhelmed when both Cresselia and Mew gave an awkward smile to him, he felt like he couldn't take it, so he ran away. He heard the shouts of everyone but ignored them, the feeling spreading faster. He passed by Entei and Deoxy, not really paying attention where he was going.

When he stopped, he found himself right in front of the portal with Uxie fixing it, away from the legendaries and alone with her. Feeling like he shouldn't be here, he started to go away when Uxie's light voice stopped him. "Darkrai...I know you're there, no need to go. I like some company." Uxie said, not turning around to look at him while fixing the portal.

Darkrai nodded, a bit nervous of the wise pokemon there. He flew next to her and sat down, a bit nervous of the awkwardness. Uxie hummed a tune Darkrai seemed to recognize, it sounded sad, almost like a sad memory.

'Argh! Enough with the memories!! That's it! I give up! Case closed, my past is not important! Not impor-!' Darkrai was interrupted when Uxie said "Your past is actually important. You just need to remember, Darkrai-san." Uxie said with an all knowing voice, iher closed eyes would've held amusement in them if her ability didn't wipe away the memories of people. She rather have people keep their memories then lose them, she found it kind of sad actually.

Darkrai glared at her, knowing she wouldn't see but glared all the same. "How do you know what I was thinking, if you don't mind my asking?" Darkria asked, almost regretting showing his curiosity.

Uxie giggled, her giggles sounding cute. "I may not be able to read people's mind but I can feel their auras. It comes in handy when not being able to see. I can see the colors, the mixed up ones, anger,sadness, regret, hatred...all of those feeling I see in you. I know that you want to know the meaning of your past and all. You must let the dreams continue, for it will come to you in time." Uxie then giggled again like a girl knowing a secret.

Darkrai glared at her, getting a little annoyed when the portal won't work yet. 'Everyone thinks they understand me when really, they don't. I want them to just die! Die!' Darkrai caught himself and gasped, horrified of what he was thinking. He wanted to get out of here, to go far away from these thoughts and painful feelings.

Uxie let out a sigh when the portal finally worked, she flew back and examined her work, making sure not to look over at Darkrai in the eye. "It's done! Darkrai, you can go now!" Uxie said while closing her eyes again, smiling sadly at him. Darkrai didn't say anything, just nodded his head in gratitude and went through, not once looking back.

Uxie sighed again when the legendaries came, all talking and leaving. "Hey, Uxie!" Celebi yelled when seeing her. "What is it?" Uxie asked in her light voice. Celebi stopped in front of her, getting an annoyed look on when asking "Have you seen the freak,Darkrai? Mew and Cresselia are worried about him. If you ask me, I think he's better off dead, you know what I mean?" Celebi said with an arrogance in his voice, crossing his arms.

Uxie frowned at the time pokemon, for the first time wanting to wipe away his memories. "Yes, I have. He had already left through the portal. Oh, and Celeb..." Uxie called out when Celebi started to leave. "Yeah?"

"Fuck you jackass!"

* * *

Darkrai sighed, his home was depressing. no life anyhwere, the trees almost looked like they were alive and their branches seemed like claws trying to grab you, the grass was a plale green with no flowers, only shrubs and bushes with the occasional blow of the wind, whispering hauntingly in your ear as you shiver with fright. Yup, this was home.

Darkrai landed on the ground, not caring much of his surroundings or where he was, he was tired and sleepy. He curled up in a ball, closed his eyes to sleep. The nightmares came, they always did. He knew that when he slept, he was at the mercy of his own power. Sometimes he woudl get dreamless sleps if he was lucky enough, on others it would the dream he keeps on forgetting.

He deeply wished he could remember what happened before he lost his memory, he wished...

* * *

The dream started to play, his surroundings were unfamiliar to him. "Where am I?" Darkrai thought while looking around. "Everythig seems...so...familiar..." He then saw something he couldn't believe, or at least didn't want to.

He saw himself, his old self,attacking the two partners and saying he would create a world of darkness. Darkrai tried to find reason in all of his former selves actions while painfuly watching the battle, his visible eye showing shock when Palkia came in then. "Why is Palkia here? Why am I doing this?" Darkrai asked himself until another memory came to him, a memory that both saddened and angered him.

memory

_"I love this game!" Mew said ecastatilly. "It like my perfect dream world...EVERYTHING IS CANDY!!!!!!!"_

_He would destroy this world._

_and kill everyone in it._

_And make a new world...his world...a world of darkness._

_Where he was accepted._

end memory

Darkrai felt himself start to remember everything, the fight he had, the feeling of being an outcast, the promise he made to himself, his own defeat and...

Darkrai saw himself being attacked by Palkia, a white flash and he saw himself looking around, asking where he was and who he is.

How he lost his memory...

Darkrai felt betrayed, a stinging feeling he'd rather not have but it stayed, along with anger, hatred, and bloodlust.

He will show those fools why you shoudln't betray him, to reject him just because he's different. He be damned before he show any remorse. But...he then remembered Mew and Uxie, the two legends always showed kindness to him, they even accepted him when everyone else didn't.

Darkrai felt ashamed, he was going to kill them, the two most precious people in his life.

How unsightly he must be...how...monsterous...

Darkrai then vowed to not forget this,to never harm the legends much to his disapointment and to never forget his past.

If only he could keep this vow. The vow that mattered most to him, to finally know what his past was like and to change for the better because as soon as he woke up...he didn't remember.

**Fin**

**Okay, this is the end of this one-shot. As you can probably guess, Darkrai is doomed to remember in his dreams but loses his mempry as soon as he woke up so there you have it. Oh, and Mechagodzilla128, tell me if you don't like this story and tell me what to write instead if your unsatisfied with it, I'm okay with it. After all, I'm still trying to master writing in english properly. So, PM or something. hope oyu guys enjoyed it! ^^  
**


End file.
